Daylight
by PatchyFog
Summary: It's just after Canary Wharf and the Doctor can't help himself. He goes back to visit Rose just for one last time. Inspired by the song Daylight from Maroon 5 10th&11thDoctor/RoseTyler


This is my first ever Doctor Who fanfiction and I hope you like it. This is a one shot based upon the song Daylight by Maroon 5. The song is kinda what I imagined a goodbye between the Doctor and Rose would have been like if he'd gone into her past after Canary Wharf.

I own nothing.

* * *

 _Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon_  
 _Why am I holding on?_  
 _We knew this day would come, we knew it all along_  
 _How did it come so fast?_  
 _This is our last night but it's late_  
 _And I'm trying not to sleep_  
 _'Cause I know, when I wake_  
 _I will have to slip away_

 _And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
 _But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_  
 _'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_  
 _But tonight I need to hold you so close_  
 _Ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa_  
 _Ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa_

He sighed as he finished tying his shoe laces in the silence. He didn't want to leave her here like this, he didn't want to ever leave her at all but this was what needed to be done. He couldn't change the past, there were too many fixed points that might have been changed if she hadn't been there in his past and her future. And here she was, sleeping like just another human when she was so very much more and she didn't even know what was awaiting her. The danger, the adventure.

The sun was about to rise so very, very soon. But he still had time – so little time. He'd promised that he would leave as the sun rose but now he wanted it to stay dark forever, no more sunrises. He lay back down on her bed – pink covers of course – and faced her sleeping form. She was so still and it didn't seem right to see her without her bright, tongue out smiles that he so adored. He brushed her beautiful bottle blond hair out of her face to see her better.

 _Here I am staring at your perfection_  
 _In my arms, so beautiful_  
 _The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out_  
 _Somebody slow it down_  
 _This is way too hard_  
 _'Cause I know, when the sun comes up_  
 _I will leave, this is my last glance_  
 _That will soon be memory_

Last night had been the best and worse night of his existence. He'd only meant to have a small conversation, stranger to stranger, but - weeell - he'd never had the best luck when it came to dates so it shouldn't have been mush of a surprise when Rose recognised him. To feel her in his arms again, one last time was more than he'd dreamed of but it was the first thing she had done upon seeing him, and then the hand holding. She had taken his hand in hers and it had felt so right like it was only yesterday they were doing it though in reality he knew it had been years.

Before he'd even realised it he had been crying and clinging to her, never wanting to let go and it was her, her wonderful London voice that had stopped the tears. Her worried words and soothing promises (Doctor? Doctor, what's wrong? Everything's alright, Doctor. I'm here, I'm still here).Even with his superior biology it had been so hard to just breath as he listened to her empty promises. But they weren't empty, were they? She'd meant them and it wasn't her fault she couldn't keep them. But the wound was still so raw. He didn't want to do this without her. She had caught on that this wasn't _her_ Doctor fairly quickly and she had led him back to her mothers apartment as she blabbed and talked about everything and nothing (Jackie had gone to a party with her new fella and the other Doctor was doing something with the TARDIS so the apartment would be empty).

 _And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
 _But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_  
 _'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_  
 _But tonight I need to hold you so close_  
 _Ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa_  
 _Ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa_

 _I never wanted to stop_  
 _Because I don't wanna start all over, start all over_  
 _I was afraid of the dark_  
 _But now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want_

They'd laid on her bed in her old bedroom and she'd asked him, so very quietly, 'What happened, Doctor?' but he couldn't answer her. He answered her and everything in her future would be different cause she would never leave him willingly. So he'd stayed silent and she had accepted that - keeping silent herself and just letting him hold her. After an hour or two – he wasn't able tofocus on how much time had passed – she had fallen asleep but he stayed.

He'd stayed and now it was day break. He'd held her for hours, all through the night. Miraculously for the time streams, neither Jackie nor his past self had come back to the flat. He gently laid his hand on the side of her face, her breath ghosting across his wrist. He wanted this night to last forever, for it to just strech on and on. But he knew that was impossible and it was getting lighter out. He knew leaving before she woke was cowardly but that's what he was - a coward. He knew that once she woke and looked up at him with her wamr hazel eyes that he'd never gather the courage to leave her, he'd want to stay and that would destroy both their time ines. and witht that the universe would be destroyed to.

 _And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
 _But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_  
 _'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_  
 _But tonight I need to hold you so close_

"Rose Tyler," the Doctor breathed, holding her sleeping face gently in both hands now. "You were fantastic - utterly and completely fantastic. I will never forget you and I ... I hope you know that I -" but he couldnt bring himself to say those words still. It wasnt fair to himself. "Oh, of course you know."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, staying there for a few minutes, just basking in this moment. But he needed to go, he couldnt keep putting it off. He felt a tear leak from his eye. He didn't want to be alone. He laid her head back on the pillow and sat up. Rose shifted, turning onto her other side and she let out a sigh, "Doctor."

He felt a small smile grace his face at the sound of his name coming from her mouth in unconsiousness. The Doctor leaned over to brush his hand through her silky hair one last time before standing up abruptly. Definitely time to leave.

"Goodbye, Rose Tyler."

 _And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
 _But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_  
 _'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_  
 _But tonight I need to hold you so close_  
 _Ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa_  
 _Ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa_

 _Ooh whoa (yeah), ooh whoa (yeah), ooh whoa (yeah)_  
 _Ooh whoa (yeah), ooh whoa (yeah), ooh whoa_


End file.
